


Is maith liom

by tussanus_postea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Foes to Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV First Person, Slow Burn, Two language fic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tussanus_postea/pseuds/tussanus_postea
Summary: Nua ne s'attendait pas à ce que le nouvel élève soit si beau. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit con, par contre. Mais pas à ce qu'il devienne son ami, son refuge, voir plus...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Postée en 2009 sur Fictionpress. La version incomplète reste disponible sur le site pour archivage.  
Le contenu des onze chapitres originels a été revu et remanié (erreurs de frappe, fautes d'anglais).  
Des insultes à caractère homophobe sont présentes dans le texte mais ne reflètent en rien mes opinions personnelles.

\- Vous savez quoi? Il paraît qu'on va avoir un nouvel élève!

\- C'est vrai? Bizarre, en milieu d'année...

\- Ouais, mais c'est une sorte de correspondant. Il vient dans une famille pour étudier en France, jusqu'aux grandes vacances.

\- Un corres' ? Bah, et il vient d'où ?

\- Si j'ai bien compris, il vient d'Irlande.

\- Mais ça doit être un pote à Nua! Nuaaa, viens par là!

Le blond se retourna à l'entente de son prénom, penchant la tête de coté d'un air interrogateur. Comme les autres lui faisaient frénétiquement signe de venir, il soupira, s'excusa auprès des filles avec qui il discutait et se leva de sa chaise en souplesse, avant de les rejoindre.

\- Alors, Nua, ça drague?

\- Si c'est pour me dire ça, faudrait mieux la fermer.

\- Allez, t'énerves pas! On s'demandait, tu le connais le mec qui vient étudier chez nous?

\- Le nouveau? Bah nan, comment veux-tu, il est même pas encore arrivé.

\- Il vient d'Irlande alors...

\- Alors t'as pensé qu'entre Irlandais on se connaissaient? Désolé mec, vu les relations que mon père entretient avec sa famille, l'Irlande très peu pour moi. Maintenant, tu m'excuses, j'ai des choses à faire.

\- Des choses comme embobiner cette fille avec ton charme?

\- Des choses comme l'embobiner pour qu'elle me passe les réponses pour le contrôle ouais. D'ailleurs, vu votre sympathie extrême d'aujourd'hui, vous pouvez toujours crevez la bouche ouverte pour que je vous les passe aussi.

\- Attends, attends! On peut pas s'arranger?!

Plantant là les gosses désespérés, Nua repartit avec un petit sourire vers sa voisine, reléguant déjà dans un coin de sa tête le nouveau correspondant. Il avait bien mieux à faire que de s'inquiéter d'un pauvre gars qui débarquerait sans rien comprendre.


	2. First encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre signifie "Je l'aime" en Irlandais. J'utilise un style d'écriture à la première personne donc c'est assez cru, parfois, étant donné que ce sont deux adolescents de quatorze ans.

Enya

_Where the f*ck am I ? Damn, they look so childish! Ugh, the girls are so ugly. Oh god, mom, dad, what did I do to deserve this, I won't survive four months here, let me come home !_

Alors que je me faisais ce charmant monologue intérieur, mon nouveau professeur, un mec immonde que je n'aurais jamais approché en temps normal, me conduisait vers la classe où j'allais souffrir pendant de longs mois. Je savais que ce voyage était une mauvaise idée, même si ça faisait très bien en bonne société de pouvoir dire qu'on avait vécu en France. Et ce petit accent avait ses effets... Mais quand même, j'aurais du refuser! Aller aux USA, au Japon, mais pas ici! Surtout que ce n'était pas Paris, où j'aurais pu espérer un minimum de confort et de classe, non, dans un bled paumé, dix mille habitants à tout casser... Ne serait-ce que les quelques filles que j'ai vu passer, beeerk. Et pas d'uniforme en plus. Alors je vous raconte pas les goûts... soit c'est très (trop) provocant, soit trop sage. Et c'est passé de mode, depuis au moins deux saisons.

Enfin, on arrive devant ma classe. Le professeur entre d'un pas vif, en hurlant directement « Silence ! », et effectivement, y'a bien besoin. Environ la moitié des élèves sont sur les tables du fond, assis ou debout, discutant joyeusement, une bande de mecs au deuxième se fait une partie de cartes, des groupes de filles ont sorti les magazines et un pauvre intello devant révise tout seul. Classe typique. Sauf qu'au moment où le vieux est rentré, un blond, pas très grand, habillé d'un jean et d'un large tee-shirt bleu, s'est levé et a fait un signe de la main à tout le monde. Et ils sont allés s'asseoir, sagement.

Au départ, je me dis que c'est pour m'épater, mais le prof semble tout à fait habitué. Cette demi-portion, elle se la joue chef de clan? Et voilà qu'elle me mate en plus! Bah vas-y, te gènes pas, j'ai rien à cacher à un morveux comme toi.

Nua

Bon, le coup du chef de gang, c'était marrant mais il a pas l'air plus troublé que ça. Faut dire que notre prof de maths est tellement blasé qu'il joue pas le jeu, mais je suis un peu déçu. Pendant que tout le monde s'assoit et se calme, j'en profite pour voir à qui j'ai affaire. Dans le genre Irlandais, je l'aurais imaginé plus grand ou roux, mais il doit à peine faire plus de cinq centimètres de plus que moi, et il est brun. Il a un visage pas mal, je dirais pas féminin mais il a un petit coté androgyne qui doit bien plaire aux filles de la classe. Bon point pour lui.

Il semble s'apercevoir de mon petit manège et soutient mon regard. Ses yeux verts foncés sont francs et il n'a pas peur de moi. On verra à la pause comment ça se passe, mais vu la façon dont il fait la moue, va y avoir du grabuge.

Le prof lui dit de se présenter, et il s'avance sur l'estrade, gonflé de sa propre importance. Manquerait plus qu'il est un accent posh.

"Je m'appelle Enya, je viens de Dublin, et je suis _ravi_ de passer l'année avec vous."

Okay, la façon dont il a causé, en me regardant dans le blanc des yeux, c'est une déclaration de guerre. Il va avoir ce qu'il va vouloir, mais pas de suite. Je dois déjà voir l'effet que sa voix chaude et grave, saupoudrée d'un léger accent irlandais, a fait aux filles. Forcément, elles sont toutes en train de baver, comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde... Il ne se fait pas que des amis, ce Enya. Et puis, c'est pas un nom, même si le mien n'est pas vraiment terrible non plus.

L'autre se tourne vers le professeur, qui lui dit de se placer où il veut. Et là, il sourit. Pas un sourire de premier de la classe timide et discret. Non, le gros sourire de caïd qui sait que ce qu'il va faire ne va pas lui attirer que des louanges. Bon, il est flippant comme ça, surtout quand il s'approche, mais qu'est ce qu'il veut faire?

"Je peux m'asseoir à coté de toi?"

Enya

L'autre qui n'arrêtait pas de me mater fronce les sourcils pendant mon petit discours d'entrée. Il n'aime pas vraiment comment je l'avertis, semble-t-il. Mais tant pis pour lui, il l'a cherché. Ou peut-être pas, mais je ne suis plus à ça près. J'ai envie de faire un peu bouger les choses dans cette classe.

Alors, quand je m'approche de lui en souriant de toutes mes dents, et que je vois ses foutus yeux bleus pâles se voiler d'appréhension, j'exulte. Au final, je vais trouver de quoi m'occuper cette année.

"Je peux m'asseoir à coté de toi?"

Oooh, rien que pour voir sa surprise et son incrédulité, je me referais bien la scène. Il fait beaucoup plus jeune vu de près, et il n'a pas vraiment l'air du gars qui prend les devants dans les bagarres : trop maigre. C'est pas que je sois énormément plus imposant, mais au moins, je ne ressemble pas à un bébé tout juste sorti du berceau.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, je pose mon sac sur sa table, tire une chaise et m'assoit en travers, un sourire effronté collé au visage. Au lieu de l'explosion à laquelle je m'attendais, le blond me laisse m'installer sans rien dire, le regard froid. Il ferait presque peur, mais au final, il soupire, secoue ses cheveux mi-longs et se pousse un peu pour me faire de la place. Même si je reste complètement ahuri, je masque ma surprise et m'installe mieux, avant de me tourner vers le professeur qui commence son cours, tout en lorgnant sans vergogne de coté sur mon nouveau voisin. Il semble m'ignorer, griffonnant des dessins sur son cahier, les yeux dans le vague, n'écoutant pas le vieux. Il n'est pas le seul, tout le monde poursuit son joyeux bordel et je sens la moitié des regards tournés vers moi. J'ai l'air si étrange que ça? Bon, okay, je suis en avance sur leur mode : cheveux bruns quasi noirs légèrement ondulés, avec un undercut, t-shirt blanc moulant et veste à capuche de marque, vans aux pieds. Et encore, j'ai laissé ma chemise d'uniforme à la maison, histoire qu'ils me prennent pas trop pour un fou.

Pas mal de temps se passe, la cloche sonne, un autre professeur fait son entrée, l'air tout aussi coopératif que le premier: professeur d'anglais si j'ai bien compris, mais vu son niveau, ça en devient risible. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire détester, mais j'aurais au moins pu le reprendre trois fois depuis le début du cours. Mon voisin ne m'a toujours pas adressé la parole, mais a changé de cahier. Il ne suit rien de ce qui se passe, concentré sur une sorte de dessin, et je me demande si je ne suis pas tombé sur un demeuré, au final.

L'inactivité me pesant, je prends sur moi et n'engage pas la conversation - ce serait m'avouer vaincu. Je lui tourne quasiment le dos, rapprochant ma chaise des autres mecs du fond, qui ont l'air surpris de me voir arriver après les avoir snober pendant une heure. Mais comme ils ne sont pas futés, ils m'accueillent rapidement et m'informent des derniers commérages.

"Ton voisin, c'est Nua. Il est irlandais aussi et il est arrivé cette année seulement. Apparemment il change de ville souvent et il cherche pas vraiment à se faire d'amis, mais tout le monde le respecte parce qu'il est loin d'être timide. Il sait y faire avec les adultes et quand il y a un problème avec les autres classes, il vient toujours le régler, même s'il se fait tabasser.

\- C'est votre... preux chevalier?"

Je pose la question à voix basse, sur un ton légèrement ironique qu'ils ne semblent pas remarquer. Lui en tout cas m'écoute attentivement, j'en suis sûr. Nua. Prénom atypique pour mec atypique. D'après les autres, ce n'est pas le stéréotype du chef de gang sûr de lui et de ses poings. Il doit compter sur son intelligence pour le tirer des mauvais pas. Sauf qu'avec moi, il va tomber sur un os.

"Non, du tout, Nua, c'est pas notre preux chevalier. Il en a rien à cirer de notre tronche, il veut juste passer une année tranquille sans trop de problèmes, donc si quelqu'un cherche à foutre le bazar, il lui met sa misère et il reprend sa vie. En général, quand il vient nous aider, c'est parce qu'on galère depuis un moment. Sinon, il nous laisse nous débrouiller.

\- Et avec les filles?

\- Quoi, t'en as déjà une en vue? C'est pas le genre à s'enticher d'une fille. S'il voulait, il pourrait sortir avec pas mal d'entre elles, mais il se contente juste de leur sourire et de les draguer légèrement pour qu'elles lui filent les cours, des choses comme ça."

Typique. Enfin, pas pour eux, mais ça prouve que ce Nua est moins con qu'il en a l'air. Il a déjà compris que les bastons, les potes et les filles, cela n'apporte quasiment que des emmerdes. Avoir une bande d'amis pour sortir de temps à autre, se payer une bonne journée à jouer au foot, okay, mais pas des super potes avec qui on partage tout. Pour un peu, il remonterait dans mon estime, mais lui et moi on est en conflit ouvert depuis que je suis entré sur son territoire. Parce qu'ils ont beau dire qu'il en a rien ciré, son comportement est celui du leader. Il veut peut être rester dans l'ombre pour mieux les protéger mais j'ai bien l'intention de le faire sortir de sa cachette.

Nua

J'ai eu un blanc quand il s'est mis à coté de moi, mais je n'ai rien dit. Pas la peine de faire un esclandre en cours, personne n'aurait compris pourquoi, vu que Enya et moi nous sommes déclarés la guerre en silence. N'empêche, il est culotté. J'aime bien sa façon de faire, c'est direct. Mais s'il croyait me faire réagir en empiétant sur mes plates bandes, il se trompe. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, on réglera notre problème dehors, loin des professeurs et des possibles sanctions, entre mecs. J'ai pas forcément envie non plus que les filles s'en mêlent et prennent parti pour l'un ou l'autre, ce qui entrainerait les garçons à leur suite. Et résultat, on aurait des dissensions au sein de la classe, ce qui est toujours synonyme de problèmes. Je n'ai pas envie de finir l'année dans une ambiance pourrie.

Il s'installe confortablement, me faisant soupirer. Je décide de l'ignorer pour l'instant, de toute façon, je ne peux pas faire grand chose d'autre, et sors donc mon cahier pour faire semblant de bosser. Comme toujours, c'est chiant. Vivement les vacances scolaires.

La première heure se termine sans autre incident, je change de cahier et en prend un autre, notant qu'Enya s'est finalement désintéressé de moi et discute avec d'autres mecs. Je griffonne donc d'un air absent jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon nom, et arrête alors mes activités pour tendre l'oreille. L'irlandais est en train de faire subir un interrogatoire sur mon compte aux autres, et ces idiots répondent. Il ne risque pas d'apprendre grand chose d'important sur moi, mais cela montre que je l'intéresse. La réciproque étant vrai, je ne peux pas sortir une blague salace à une des filles, qui aurait tôt fait de lancer une rumeur sur lui. Et puis, ce ne serait pas sympa de ma part, après tout je l'ai vécu souvent, l'hostilité envers le nouveau. Quoique lui s'intègre plutôt bien, si l'on en juge les rires étouffés qu'il échange avec ses nouveaux potes. Il n'a pas l'air asocial.

La deuxième sonnerie de la matinée retentit, au grand soulagement des élèves. Personnellement, j'ai plutôt une boule au niveau de l'estomac. Je sais qu'Enya et moi, ça va barder dés qu'on sera sortis, mais même si je me défends bien, je n'ai jamais aimé me battre. Et pas pour des broutilles comme ça, quoi. C'est limite débile.

Comme je me doutais, il se retourne vers moi, alors que les élèves se regroupent par affinités, s'approche de mon oreille et me déclare d'une voix suave: « So, Nua, think I'm worth a fight ? Scared I'll steal your spot in the shadows ? »

Je le mitraille du regard, les dents serrés. Il me cherche, il va me trouver, bien plus vite qu'il ne le voudrait. Je me lève, un peu brutalement, attrape mon écharpe et sort de la classe. Juste avant, je me penche vers lui et lui caresse la joue avec une moue taquine, et je vois bien que je lui ai fait un effet... certain. Il est hors de lui. Maintenant, il faut que je l'attire loin des professeurs en peu de temps, sans qu'il me chope. Ça va être chaud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les (mes) gouts vestimentaires ayant évolués depuis 2019, ils sont modifiés içi. Ne me demandez pas à quoi ils ressemblaient. Vous n'êtes pas prêts.


	3. Speaking with fists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Homophobie internalisée

Enya

Osé. Ce mec de mes deux, qui ressemble à rien à part à un pauvre gosse perdu, vient de se barrer, après m'avoir chauffé. Et ce con aurait pu réussir, si je savais pas qui j'avais en face de moi. Désolé mon chou, je suis pas de ce bord là. Mais que tu sois une tapette ou non, ça ne va pas m'empêcher de te foutre ta pâtée.

Je me lève à sa suite, sous les regards inquiets des mecs avec qui j'ai parlé. Ils ont enfin captés qu'il y avait une baston dans l'air, mais sont trop peureux pour me barrer la route. Je sors à peine de la classe que j'entends la porte du couloir claquer. Volontairement, il me laisse le suivre. Donc, c'est qu'il ne cherche pas à m'éviter, surtout à mettre de la distance entre lui et les autres. Il est vraiment à part.

J'avance d'un pas rapide, excité par le combat qui m'attend. Il a réussi à gagner le respect de ces camarades, ce n'est pas en leur parlant calmement, je peux donc m'attendre à ce qu'il me dispute chèrement sa défaite.

Un rire narquois m'oriente vers la cage d'escalier du deuxième, et je le vois, adossé à une fenêtre ouverte. Il ne va pas sauter quand même?

Quand il me voit, il sourit, et enjambe la balustrade. Mon premier geste est de le rattraper, mais quand ma main attrape son bras, l'ambiance se refroidit. Il me regarde avec des yeux meurtriers qui me font un drôle d'effet, et m'attire avec lui, dehors. En fait, la fenêtre donne sur le toit d'un autre bâtiment, où personne ne viendra nous chercher. Il se dégage de mon emprise, puis se met à parler, et je dois avouer que si j'ai une belle voix, lui me surpasse.

« T'as eu peur que je me fasse mal? C'est gentil de ta part...

\- De rien, t'as l'air tellement fragile qu'un coup de vent te péterait une jambe.

\- Au moins, je m'habille pas comme une tantouze.

\- Ah désolé, je croyais que c'était toi, la tapette. »

Bam. Tiens, le ciel est beau aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce que je fais par terre?

Nua a été tellement énervé par ma pique qu'il m'a frappé, mais je n'ai même pas vu le coup venir. Il a de la force, ce saligaud, et je ne sens plus ma mâchoire. Vacillant, je me relève, me tenant le menton, et braque sur lui des yeux assassins. Au moins, j'ai la satisfaction de voir que sa main semble en mauvais état; il a les jointures éclatés.

« Bah, preux chevalier, tu tiens pas la route.

\- C'est la princesse au bois dormant qui se la ramène ? »

Bing. Cette fois-ci, je suis satisfait de mon coup. Un magnifique coup de pied juste sous les côtes, qui lui coupe le souffle et le fait tomber à genoux, crachotant. Mes lèvres esquissent un sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle de rage et se jette sur moi, nous faisant rouler au sol, dans un fouillis de bras et de jambes. Après, tout devient plus flou. Je sais que je le cogne, et lui aussi. Des taches rouges apparaissent devant mes yeux, l'air est empli de nos cris et grognements, et je ne sens plus mon corps.

Au bout d'un temps très long à mes yeux, les coups cessent de pleuvoir. Ma poitrine se soulève avec difficulté, et je me rends compte que je me suis recroquevillé en position fœtale, pour me protéger. Nua n'est vraiment pas pourri en baston, au final...   
Je suis pas sur de pouvoir me redresser sans tomber dans les vapes. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon tortionnaire, qui s'est écroulé auprès de moi il y a quelques secondes. Sans doute après que je lui ai envoyé un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe, même s'il n'a pas l'air de souffrir seulement à cet endroit. Son tee-shirt bleu est collé à son corps, trempé de sang et de sueur, il paraît encore plus maigre qu'avant. Et il ne bouge pas. Merde. Je l'ai amoché à ce point?  
Me relevant sur un coude, je rampe vers lui, et vérifie qu'il respire. Okay, on s'est tapés sur la gueule, mais jamais je voudrais en arriver à le tuer. Un léger souffle sortant de ses lèvres ravagées m'arrache un soupir de soulagement, et une quinte de toux. J'aurais une côte fêlée que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Maintenant, je dois l'avouer, je sais pas quoi faire. On ne peut pas rester indéfiniment ici, nos cris vont avoir avertis les autres élèves et les professeurs, mais il a pas l'air de pouvoir bouger, et moi de le porter. Je ne vais pas me mettre à crier comme un boulet pour qu'on vienne nous chercher, parce que je me ferais virer et lui aussi. Enfin, vu ce qu'on a fait, on ne va sans doute pas s'en sortir comme ça.

Déjà, réveiller le beau blond. Je commence à regretter de l'avoir cherché, parce qu'il m'a mis la pâtée, même si je l'ai finalement mis KO par coup bas, très très bas, et ensuite parce qu'il paraît tellement... je sais pas, fragile. Certes, vu sa gueule pour le moment, on a surtout l'impression qu'il s'est fait rouler dessus par un camion. Je soulève son tee-shirt (pas de malentendu, ce n'est pas du tout pour le mater) et grimace. Je sais que j'ai de la force, mais tous ces hématomes ne sont pas de moi. Certains sont trop violets, ils datent de vieux.   
Je dois comprendre quoi, que je ne suis pas le premier à le chercher? N'empêche, ça me met mal à l'aise, parce qu'il n'était déjà pas dans un bon état quand je m'en suis pris à lui. Et, après tout, il a l'air sympa, il ne cherche pas de noises d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce serait plutôt le genre de type avec lequel j'ai des atomes crochus en temps normal. Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallu qu'on en arrive là, en seulement deux heures de voisinage ?

Nua

Le combat s'est déroulé dans le noir le plus total. Je ne pensais plus, sinon à le cogner, encore et encore. Pas forcément à gagner, juste me défouler sur son foutu corps de merde. Au final, je croyais avoir gagner, parce qu'il n'opposait plus grande résistance, même s'il m'a bien amoché, ce con. Mais voilà que, dans un sursaut, il me fout un de ces coups de pied qui tuent. J'en ai eu le souffle coupé, et j'ai vu trente-six chandelles: résultat, black-out.

Ça m'apprendra à frapper des mecs quand ils me cherchent. J'aurais du l'ignorer, vraiment. Ça n'aurait pas été le premier à essayer de me faire chier qui se ferait renvoyer sur la paille, et ça m'éviterait de me retrouver dans un état pareil. J'ai mal, partout. Ma nuque me lance, mon ventre aussi, mon bas-ventre n'en parlons pas. Une de mes jambes tremble sans discontinuer, l'autre reste inerte et douloureuse. Je n'ose pas imaginer l'état de mon visage...

Ouvrant des paupières douloureuses, j'aperçois un bras dans mon champ de vision. Un gémissement sort de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher et Enya pose sa main sur ma joue, gentiment. Il veut me donner du réconfort? Après la trempe qu'on s'est mis, il est contradictoire.

Mais il n'empêche que j'apprécie son aide, surtout quand il m'aide à me mettre assis, une main dans le dos pour me soutenir, l'autre me tenant la tête. J'arrive pas à rester droit, le monde tangue trop, et du coup, je me retrouve avachi contre l'autre tâche, manquant hurler de frustration. Putain, je me suis jamais pris une misère pareille, et ça ne fait pas de bien. Je retiens des larmes, à bout de nerfs, et laisse échapper un rire épuisé.

« Putain, comment on ressemble à rien.

\- Comment ça? Au niveau du physique, j'avoue que je t'ai pas loupé.

\- Tu t'es pas encore vu, mec. Nan, mais regarde nous quoi. Y'a deux secondes, on se tapait dessus comme des merdes, and now, tu te la joues gentleman et moi je vois même plus comment on en est arrivé la.

\- Les hormones ? Et puis, j'avoue, j'avais besoin de me défouler. Désolé que ce soit tombé sur toi.

\- Hormones. Genre. Surtout que j'ai pas piffé ta gueule et toi la mienne. Mais maintenant, on est dans la mouise. Les cours ont du reprendre, et j'ai pas d'excuse prête pour ce genre de baston.

\- Same. J'ai pas envie de me faire virer direct, mais je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire. »

Je ferme les yeux, pris d'un élancement. Enya resserre sa prise sur moi, pour s'assurer que je ne vais pas tomber, et je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher. En même temps, c'est à peine si j'ai la force pour réfléchir, alors...

Au final, j'essaie de me mettre debout, et réussit à peu près, en m'appuyant sur l'autre. Sauf que lui retombe lourdement juste après. Fais chier, j'avais oublié que je n'étais pas le seul en mauvais état. J'inverse les rôles et le relève, en veillant à ne pas le faire s'appuyer sur sa cheville droite, qui semble s'être foulée. Comment, aucune idée. Il m'adresse un pauvre sourire, et je me rends compte que je lui appuie sur le torse, là où j'ai le plus tapé. Bravo, je suis intelligent...

« Tu dis si t'as mal.

\- Euh, je crois que j'ai mal partout et tout le temps donc...

\- Boulet, je te parle de quand je t'aide.

\- J'avais compris, merci. C'est bon, n'ai pas peur d'appuyer, je sens plus rien de base.

\- Ah? Alors pourquoi t'es à moitié vert?

\- Bordel, Nua, ta gueule. On bouge oui ou merde?

\- Du calme, sinon je te laisse là.

\- T'oserais pas. »

Je laisse passer un silence que je mets à profit pour nous refaire passer par la fenêtre. Je n'oserais pas le laisser sur le toit en me barrant, ce serait salaud et débile. Je regrette déjà mon comportement.

« Je te propose un truc. On va chez moi, j'habite juste à coté du collège, et on fait gober à ma mère une histoire de lycéens qui nous ont fait notre fête.

\- Elle va nous croire ta mère?

\- Ouais, ce serait pas la première fois que je me bats. Elle ne dira rien, elle a l'habitude avec mon père.

\- Really ? Il fait quoi ?

\- Il est dans l'armée et il a le sang chaud. Je tiens ça de lui, faut croire. »

Enya acquiesce, et se met à avancer un peu plus vite, histoire qu'on ne se fasse pas griller dans les couloirs, pendant que je me demande pourquoi je lui raconte ma vie. Je suis pas du genre à tout déballer, surtout à des mecs que je connais que dalle. Enfin, je pense qu'il est pas le style à tout balancer, et on s'est déjà 'rapprochés', on va dire.

Le chemin jusque chez moi se déroule sans encombre. C'est sur qu'à 10h du matin, on ne croise pas grand monde en ville, mais le trajet a achevé Enya. Il fait la loque sur mon épaule, les yeux fermés et c'est limite si je ne dois pas le trainer. Je passe par derrière, nous faisant entrer dans la cuisine par le garage, et on monte dans ma chambre. Ma mère ne doit pas être rentrée de ses courses, alors j'en profite pour piquer la trousse de secours dans la salle de bain, et retourne dans ma piaule pour trouver Enya évanoui sur mon lit.

Je ne panique pas, mais presque. Je lui fous trois grosses claques, qui le font à peine réagir, mais qui me prouve qu'il n'est pas complètement parti, si bien que j'insiste en le secouant comme un prunier. Il finit par ouvrir ses grands yeux verts vitreux et met du temps à faire le point. Je reste avec lui le temps qu'il capte où il est, puis le débarrasse de son t-shirt, avant de m'attaquer à son futal. Je le met en boxer sans qu'il réagisse et prend le désinfectant avant d'en appliquer de généreuses quantités sur du coton. Dés que je pose le tissu sur sa peau, il gémit de douleur, agrippant mon bras en le griffant. Je lève les yeux au ciel en me retenant de l'assommer et continue à panser ses blessures, veillant à lui éviter un maximum de souffrir. Lui ne se gène pas pour me scarifier le bras.

Au final, je m'arrête, un mauvais goût dans la bouche. Je ne suis pas un pro des pansements, mais ses blessures sont nettoyées et les seules qui saignent sont ornées de magnifiques sparadraps. Je lui passe juste un gant de toilette sur le visage, m'attardant sur ses lèvres éclatées. Je m'en veux un peu de lui avoir bousillé la gueule.

Pov Enya

C'te grosse loque. Il est bien plus mal en point que moi, mais ça se voit qu'il a l'habitude de se faire taper dessus, parce qu'il a repris du poil de la bête en peu de temps. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour tenir debout avec ce que je lui ai mis, mais bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, parce que comme ça, il peut me porter. Mes foutues jambes refusent de m'obéir, que ma tête me paraît trop lourde pour mon corps, et que mes poumons protestent sous l'effort qu'ils doivent fournir.

On arrive je ne sais trop par quel miracle chez lui, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur la décoration, je suis trop naze. Dans sa chambre, j'ai un moment de blanc, et reviens dans le monde des vivants grâce à Nua. Ce con attend à peine que je sois réveillé pour jouer au docteur, mais il n'est pas vraiment doux. Le fait d'être quasi nu ne me gène pas, mais en même temps, je ne suis pas en mesure de jouer le pudique. Après cet instant de torture, je me permets de respirer un peu plus librement, alors que mon camarade jarte ses fringues à son tour. Il nous fait quoi là, le blond?

« T'as prévu d'abuser de moi?

\- Te fais pas de bile, t'es pas mon style. Je veux juste voir l'étendue des dégâts. »

Pour une étendue, j'avoue que... Ses cuisses sont marbrés de partout, il a un méga hématome sur le ventre, et son torse est un champ de bataille. J'ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« Ça peut pas être moi, ça.

\- Sans blague? Si t'étais cap' de me faire ce genre de truc, je me serais pas battu avec toi. Je me suis fait ça la semaine dernière.

\- Bordel, t'es le mec le plus défoncé que je connaisse!

\- Cool. Maintenant, tu veux bien m'aider à nettoyer? Je suis pas sur d'y arriver tout seul. »

Et là, je capte que depuis tout à l'heure, il est au bord des larmes. Mauvais, ça. Il doit souffrir le martyr, aussi je ravale une blague fumeuse, et lui fait de la place sur son lit, où il s'installe précautionneusement et me laisse faire. J'essaie de ne pas lui faire mal, mais les cotons sont vite imprégnés de sang et je suis obligé de sortir les bandages. À aucun moment il ne desserre les dents, alors que ça doit faire un mal de chien, mais il tremble comme un fou.

Du coup, quand j'arrête, il ne le sent même pas, trop absorbé par sa propre souffrance. Pris de pitié, je lui attrape les mains, et les réchauffe, tout en cherchant à l'aider.

La fatigue s'abat alors sur moi, en contrecoup de ma matinée de folie. Épuisé et blessé, génial comme première journée...

Décidant qu'une connerie supplémentaire n'aura plus aucune incidence sur ma vie, je vire la couverture de son lit, attire l'autre boulet à moi, et nous blottit sous sa couette, histoire de recharger les batteries. Ses tremblements se calment peu à peu, il se détend - je le sens à ses mains que j'ai gardés dans les miennes- et finit par sombrer dans un sommeil profond, ayant posé sa tête contre mon torse. Décalqué, je le suis rapidement, et m'endors.


	4. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note à moi-même, dix ans plus jeune : c'est quoi cette ellipse temporelle ??

Nua

Deux mois. Deux mois qu'Enya est arrivé et qu'on s'est foutu sur la tronche. Depuis, on est inséparables. Ce n'est pas de l'amour ou une connerie du genre, mais on ne peut pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Avec lui, je ne m'ennuie jamais, il y a toujours une connerie à faire, et il ne me laisse plus seul assez longtemps pour que j'ai encore l'envie de jouer l'asocial.

N'empêche que, quand ma mère est rentrée des courses ce jour là, elle nous a fait une de ses scènes... J'étais encore trop mal pour pouvoir répliquer ou monter une histoire fumeuse, si bien qu'elle s'est expliquée avec Enya, et depuis ils sont super proches. C'est bizarre, comme si j'avais un jumeau. Même mon père est content qu'il soit là, parce qu'il pense qu'il va me mettre du plomb dans la tête. Sauf qu'en général, c'est lui qui attire les ennuis, en draguant des filles plus vieilles que nous et souvent déjà prises ou en allant se balader sur le territoire des autres bandes.

Parce que oui, on peut dire qu'on forme une bande. Il a jamais été question de faire notre petit manège à deux, c'était le plus sur moyen de passer pour des tapettes, alors on a rameuté des potes et on contrôle en théorie le collège. Les élèves nous suivent et respectent pour la plupart, vu que la moitié d'entre eux ont entendu parler de nos "exploits" et que le reste nous a vu les faire. Cependant, en dehors des jours de cours, tout le monde se sépare. Nous n'avons pas un vrai point de rendez-vous, si on veut faire un truc ensemble, on ne le crie pas sur les toits et on s'appelle à peine une heure avant. Ça empêche que les autres bandes nous cherchent des noises, en théorie, mais comme Enya prend un malin plaisir à taper sur les gens dès qu'ils le regardent de travers... Pour l'instant, je suis toujours là pour l'empêcher de se prendre une branlée encore plus grande que celle que je lui ai mise. On peut dire que parfois, on s'en sort surtout par miracle, mais on s'est mis au skate. Déjà, pour pouvoir se barrer en vitesse mais aussi parce qu'un skateboard dans la tronche, ça fait très très mal. Je n'ai pas tenté personnellement, mais j'ai vu les dégâts que cela pouvait faire.

"Alors beauté, on s'ennuie sans son mignon?"

Et fait chier. Enya m'a dit de le rejoindre chez lui pour qu'on joue à Guitar Hero, mais j'ai de la visite sur le chemin. Ces branleurs devaient déjà me suivre depuis chez moi, parce que je change souvent d'itinéraire pour aller chez lui et je me retrouve dans la mouise jusqu'au cou. Si je pouvais me frayer un chemin et filer à toute vitesse, j'aurais une chance d'arriver sans me faire amocher, mais je ne sens pas ces types.

"T'as trouvé ça tout seul ou il a fallu que ta mère te le chuchote à l'oreille?  
\- Sale PD, on va te niquer ta race.  
\- C'est bien ce que je disais, t'as du chercher trois plombes dans le dico pour trouver ça."

Okay, je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de m'en sortir, mais j'ironise comme je respire. Vu le niveau, il y a une chance infime pour que je leur fasse suffisamment peur et qu'ils s'enfuient. Mais Enya m'a dit que j'ai toujours été trop optimiste.

Et il avait raison. Je sens un mouvement dans mon dos, et j'esquive de peu un casque de scooter qui m'aurait assommé si je l'avais pris dans la tête. Je donne un bon coup de pied sur l'arrière de mon skateboard, l'attrape et le fracasse sur le crâne d'un mec, qui s'effondre dans un craquement satisfaisant. Les autres n'attendaient que cela pour se jeter sur moi, et malgré toute ma bonne volonté, ils sont trop nombreux. J'ai beau donner autant de coups que j'en reçois, il y a toujours un gars pour remplacer celui que je frappe, et ils s'épuisent moins vite que moi.

La terreur commence à monter en moi, indicible. Je sais que j'en ai pour moins de quelques minutes avant de tomber par terre, et là, je serais à leur merci. Ils ne sont pas armés mais ils peuvent tout de même me lyncher et me laisser pour mort. Sauf que j'ai pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envie de mourir. J'ai mes parents, même s'ils sont pas toujours sympas, et j'ai Enya. Ce con a pris une telle importance dans ma vie que je ne suis pas certain qu'il arriverait à survivre sans moi dans les parages.

Hurlant, je donne un coup d'épaule dans le bide d'un mec deux fois plus grand que moi, le pousse et essaie de me dégager de la cohue, la peur me donnant des ailes. J'ai à peine fait deux pas que quelqu'un me plaque au sol, où je me débats en criant. Non, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça! Je rue comme un cheval enragé, ne réussissant qu'à me déboiter partiellement l'épaule, ce qui me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Le combat s'est arrêté, même si l'un des mecs reste assis confortablement sur mon ventre, me serrant les poignets à m'en faire mal. Et celui qui m'a parlé, le meneur, un lycéen que je ne reconnais même pas, me regarde de haut, un air dément sur la tronche. Je flippe grave. Les autres, à coté de lui, ce sont de vrais agneaux. Il peut me faire mal, très mal, et il sait que je le sais.

Les yeux écarquillés par la douleur, je le regarde s'allumer une clope et me rejeter la fumée dessus. Dans un élan stupide de bravoure, je lui crache sur la figure, et me prend aussitôt une gifle qui fait rebondir ma tête contre le bitume. Ne pas s'évanouir, surtout pas. Je dois rester conscient le plus longtemps possible, il y a forcément quelqu'un qui a entendu mes cris, qui viendra à mon secours, non?

Le chef écrase sa clope sur ma gorge, me faisant hurler à la mort, et me donne un coup de pied dans les côtes qui me fait me soulever de quelques centimètres en hoquetant. Il tape là où ça fait vraiment mal, là où il sait qu'il peut me tuer. "Pourquoi?" J'arrive à lui demander entre deux sifflements.

"Fais pas l'idiot. T'as cru qu'on avait pas vu ton petit manège, avec ta bande de petites frappes, là? Vous vous la jouez dans votre collège, tranquille, et vous empiétez sur nos territoires. À cause de vous, on a une demi-douzaine de bandes de bleus qui cherchent les emmerdes, alors je vais faire un exemple très clair. Au moins, quand on t'aura laissé agonisant sur le trottoir, plus personne ne viendra remettre en question notre place.  
\- Hé, Arn', t'avais juste dit de le bousculer un peu...  
\- Changement de plan. Si t'es pas content, tu te casses."

Le mec qui m'a offert quelques secondes de répit secoue la tête et remonte sur son scooter en disant qu'il ne veut pas tremper dans un meurtre. Mais c'est le seul à partir, ce qui fait que je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir.

"Les gars, laissez moi partir, j'ai compris le message. Je vous jure que je chercherais plus jamais à..."

La fin de mon plaidoyer est étouffée par la chaussure qui s'abat sur ma gorge, me faisant m'étouffer. Pendant deux secondes, je n'arrive plus à respirer, jusqu'à ce que le mec sur moi ne bouge et me laisse me mettre sur le coté, où j'avale de grandes goulées d'air. Les larmes coulent toutes seules et j'ai l'air d'un minable, mais je peux rien faire d'autre que pleurer. Il faut que je me secoue, parce que je suis en train de perdre la bataille contre moi-même, mais je suis envahi de cette torpeur qui gomme tout. C'est à peine si je sens lorsque les coups de pied reprennent et je sombre dans l'inconscience avec soulagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire de "bandes" me parait fumeuse à 28 ans, mais à l'époque (en tout cas dans ma petite ville de province) c'était tout à fait crédible comme situation, surtout le "skaters vs petites racailles en scooter" ... Est-ce moi qui ait vieilli, ou le texte ? Merci de ne pas répondre haha.


	5. Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions de pensées suicidaires et présomption d'agression sexuelle, coma, blessures graves.

Enya

Je veux mourir. Maintenant, tout de suite, ou plutôt après avoir réduit le visage et le corps des ces salopards à l'état de bouillie. Ensuite, je pourrais me jeter du haut d'un immeuble l'esprit tranquille. Ils ont osé. Osé faire du mal à Nua, à réduire son corps en miettes. Osé lui faire ça, faire qu'il soit cloué sur ce lit d'hôpital, sans bouger, sans parler. Il n'y a plus de vie dans ses yeux bleus que l'on aperçoit à peine, tant ils sont gonflés et cernés de noir. Pour le reste... J'ai du mal à m'empêcher de tourner de l'œil quand je me rappelle l'état dans lequel ils l'ont mis. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, au milieu d'une mare de sang, quand je suis sorti parce que je m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. Il faudra que je tue les voisins aussi. Ces cons disent ne rien avoir entendu, mais on peut pas laisser un mec dans cet état sur la voie publique sans faire un minimum de bruit, non? Ils étaient morts de trouille, plutôt. Et ils l'ont laissé crever. Les médecins disent que ça ne dépend que de lui, maintenant, qu'il peut encore s'en sortir, mais qu'il faut qu'il revienne. Ça peut prendre un mois, un an, comme ça peut ne jamais arriver. Mais moi, dans deux mois, je rentre en Irlande.

Et je préférerais crever ici plutôt que de rentrer dans mon pays et reprendre ma vie comme si de rien n'était, et n'être pas à ses cotés lorsqu'il se réveillera. C'est impossible. Déjà parce que je sens qu'il ne se réveillera pas si je m'en vais, et parce que je suis la seule personne qui fait tenir ses parents. Même s'ils sont peu démonstratifs, ils sont effondrés. Mais comme je suis là, ils se forcent à parler, se relaient pour dormir et manger.

Moi, ça fait une semaine que je ne dors plus, que je ne mange que par automatisme. Je n'ai pas mis les pieds au collège depuis l'incident et je n'ai pas l'intention d'y retourner sans lui. Entrer dans la classe, et poser les yeux sur sa chaise vide? Je craquerais, et ça, je n'ai pas le droit. Personne ne m'a vu verser une larme. J'attends qu'ils soient tous loin pour inonder ses draps. Oui, je suis un lâche. C'est de ma faute qu'il est dans cet état. Tout ça parce que je passe mon temps à me la péter. J'entraine Nua dans mes galères et il paie pour mes erreurs. C'est moi qui devrait être là, à cette place. À crever dans cette chambre blanche, anonyme, qui ressemble davantage à un mouroir qu'à un hôpital.

« Nua, je sais pas si tu m'entends, mais je vais parler quand même. T'as intérêt à te réveiller, et vite, parce qu'il nous reste trop peu de temps pour faire tout ce qu'on voulait. T'as intérêt à te dépêcher d'ouvrir les yeux et ta grande gueule pour que je puisse te foutre un bon coup de poing." Je déglutis, serrant le bout de ses doigts entre les miens malgré le plâtre. "Tu te souviens quand on s'est vus, la première fois? J'avais qu'une envie, te faire ravaler ton petit air de chef de clan désabusé, qu'a vu trop de choses pour qu'on puisse l'étonner encore. Je voulais gagner une place à tes yeux. Je voulais être autre chose qu'un nouveau, sans intérêt, je voulais te faire réagir. Bon, tu m'as foutu une branlée. Mais au final, j'ai gagné. J'ai eu ce que je voulais, mais je sais toujours pas ce que toi tu veux." Je m'en doute, un peu, parce que cette électricité entre nous depuis le premier jour n'est vraiment pas normale. "Maintenant que tu m'as laissé passer sous ta garde, je vais m'accrocher à toi, quoi que tu en penses, et lorsque t'auras une réponse à me fournir, je serais là. Alors, je t'en prie, reviens. Me laisse pas seul. J'aurais plus rien à foutre, plus aucune raison de me lever le matin pour aller en cours, plus aucune raison de me bousiller les doigts sur ma guitare, juste pour le plaisir de t'exploser à Guitar Hero. Reviens, et regarde moi encore une fois. Juste une fois. Bordel, Nua, réveille toi! »

Je crie presque ses derniers mots, hors de moi. Et lui ne réagit pas, rien de rien. Il est parti si loin qu'il en a plus rien à foutre de moi? Si ça se trouve, il en a jamais rien eu à foutre, de ma gueule.

Non, il faut pas que je commence à me dire ça. Lui et moi, c'est réel. Même si certains pensent que deux mois ne font pas une amitié, pour nous deux, c'est différent. C'est fusionnel. J'ai du mal à me rappeler ma vie d'avant sans lui. Merde, merde, merde! Je ne peux rien faire pour lui, à part poireauter, flipper comme un con. Sa mère s'inquiète pour moi, me disant que je devrais prendre un peu de repos. Elle dit ça alors qu'elle ressemble à un zombie. Pourquoi les gens s'inquiètent pour moi?! Moi je suis vivant, je respire, même si j'aimerais mieux crever. Personne ne rejette la faute sur moi, personne ne me reproche rien. Putain, Nua, ton père m'a remercié d'avoir été là, de t'avoir trouvé. Mais si t'étais pas venu chez moi, si tu ne m'avais pas rencontré, on en serait pas là. Tu te serais peut-être moins marré ces deux derniers mois, mais t'agoniserais pas entre ces draps blancs.

Je me laisse encore à chialer comme un gosse, en tenant sa main froide. Tes blessures cicatrisent, mais t'es dans un sale état, mon vieux. T'en as pour des semaines à te remettre, tu va louper les vacances d'été. T'avais dit que t'inviterais des filles de seconde à la piscine, tu sais, les trois brunes qui se déplacent tout le temps ensemble. À croire que pour sortir avec une, faut sortir aussi avec les autres. Alors, remets-toi, okay? Qu'on puisse au moins te ramener chez toi, loin de cette odeur de médicaments qui me fait mourir un peu plus chaque heure que tu passes dans le coma. Je prendrais soin de toi, mieux que ta propre mère, tu verras, tu seras comme un prince.

Épuisé, je m'affaisse contre son lit, la tête posée près de ses jambes, et m'endors, d'un sommeil agité. J'y revois sans cesse le carnage, son expression. Comme s'il étais parti soulagé. Soulagé de plus rien sentir. Soulagé que ça soit fini. Je ne sais même pas si ces salauds ont abusé de lui. Il n'était pas en état pour qu'on puisse le deviner, sur le moment, et si jamais les médecins le savent, ils vont pas aller le raconter à un gamin de quatorze ans.

Le temps passe... Les jours deviennent des semaines. Je ne suis plus qu'une ombre dans sa chambre. Je vis ici. Il n'y a eu aucun changement dans son état, qui reste toujours stationnaire. Le corps reprend ses droits, il guérit, lentement, mais il guérit.

Ça fait longtemps que je ne parle plus à personne, à part lui. Je lui parle tout le temps, dans ma tête, à voix haute, quand je dors. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Mes parents ont appelés et j'ai tendu le téléphone à sa mère. C'était mal de ma part, comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire de les rassurer sur moi alors que son propre fils se meurt. Un psychologue est venu me parler, m'a conseillé d'au moins manger. Je commence à te ressembler de plus en plus, Nua. J'ai jamais été gros, mais je fonds comme neige au soleil. Plus rien n'a de goût, mes mains tremblent et j'ai mal à la tête, mais c'est une punition que je m'infligerais cent fois si cela te ramène.

Fais quelque chose, boulet. Bouge, remue, respire, tousse. Je sais pas, moi, trouve un moyen! Le psy dit que t'es prisonnier à l'intérieur. Prisonnier de ton cauchemar. Mec, on partage le même, bien que je ne puisse qu'imaginer. Imaginer la souffrance et la terreur qui t'as pris aux tripes quand tu t'es rendu compte que personne viendrait te sauver. Si ça se trouve, tu m'attendais? Tu t'es accroché à cette idée comme à une bouée de sauvetage? Et moi, misérable, j'étais tranquille chez moi. Alors que tu crevais sur le sol.

Le désespoir m'envahit. Dans un mois, c'est la fin des cours. Théoriquement, j'aurais du passer quatre mois sur les bancs de l'école, mais j'en ai passé deux à vivre avec et pour lui, et un à crever à petit feu. Je ne veux pas passer le dernier dans le même état. Et je ne veux pas partir. Je gérerais avec mes parents pour rester en juillet ici, voir le mois d'aout, mais pour ça, il faut que tu te réveilles. Alors s'il te plait, fais moi un signe. Je sais, c'est égoïste. Mais j'en ai rien à faire des autres. Je veux juste que tu te réveilles pour moi.

Je me rendors une nouvelle fois sur son lit, c'est le seul endroit où j'arrive à me relâcher suffisamment pour faire un somme. Comme si dormir près de lui allait me permettre de pénétrer ses rêves et de le secouer. Quelqu'un, sans doute ta mère, qui me pose une couverture sur les épaules. Elle est gentille. Elle me laisse dormir sur place, elle comprend. Alors que les autres, ils ne voient qu'un adolescent en crise et fou de chagrin. Je ne suis pas fou de chagrin : je brule de rage et d'impuissance. 

Un léger souffle me réveille. Je crois que j'ai rêvé. Je lève la tête, contemple le visage de mon meilleur ami. Il paraît... apaisé. Il ne respire plus. Aussitôt, j'écarquille les yeux. Je prends sa main dans les miennes, m'approche aussi près que possible de lui et demande d'une voix rauque: « Nua? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'alternance entre la description et le tutoiement des pensées est un peu fouilli, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.


	6. Eyes open

Nua

On est bien, dans cette obscurité. Loin de la souffrance, loin des ennuis, loin de tout ce qui m'a toujours fait chier et soupirer. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que j'ai perdu connaissance? J'en ai plus rien à faire, de toute manière. Je n'ai aucune intention de retourner là-bas. Si ça se trouve, Ils seront encore là. Et je ne veux plus souffrir. Plus jamais comme ça. Cette impression de n'être qu'un animal, une chose sans valeur que l'on peut piétiner sans problème. Je suis réduit à un gosse terrifié. Même si je revenais, je serais plus jamais le même. Comment faire confiance aux gens, à nouveau? N'importe lequel d'entre eux pourrait faire la même chose. Sauf Enya. Lui, c'est différent. Il me protégerait, envers et contre tout, même s'il doit y laisser une part de lui. Il dit de moi que je suis un preux chevalier, mais il n'est pas mieux. Et puis, il ne pourrait pas porter la main sur moi, même si on se frittait pour une raison ou une autre. Je sais qu'il a encore des remords pour ce qui s'est passé quand il est arrivé. Il m'a pris sous sa protection, alors qu'au final, c'est moi qui vient l'aider. Quoique là, j'aurais eu besoin d'un coup de main. Mais je suis heureux qu'il n'ait pas été là, pour me voir me prendre la raclée de ma vie. De plus, il se serait fait tabasser aussi, et on serait morts tous les deux, ce qui serait un putain de gâchis.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis comme ça. Dans le vide, dans le noir. Est-ce que c'est ça, mourir? Rester pour l'éternité en compagnie de ses pensées, ses regrets, seul?

J'ai la nostalgie de la maison, d'Enya et de ses blagues pas drôles, de son sourire espiègle qui fout la trouille et qui n'annonce que des problèmes. J'ai la nostalgie des courses de skateboard, des jeux vidéos, de nos bastons amicales. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour revenir. Il faudrait une force dont je ne dispose pas: ma volonté est en miettes. Je ne suis plus rien. Plus rien qu'un gamin hagard, perdu au milieu du néant.

Quand on meurt, les gens disent qu'il y a une grande lumière, un tunnel, ce genre de chose. Est-ce que j'ai commis des choses qui m'empêche d'y accéder? Je sais que je suis pas un grand croyant mais là, je me dis que j'ai bien mérité un petit coup de paradis. Quoique, le paradis, si nos potes sont pas avec nous... Je n'en voudrais pas. Mais c'est égoïste, parce que j'ai pas envie que mes amis meurent pour avoir de la compagnie. Enya, il serait capable de crever pour moi. D'un coté, ça me rend heureux, d'avoir un mec à mes cotés loyal jusqu'à la fin, mais de l'autre, ça me terrifie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre nous deux. Je sais qu'on a passé le stade de l'amitié pure et dure, mais qu'est ce que je connais de l'amour ? Enfin, je n'aurais sans doute jamais la réponse. À moins qu'un miracle me donne de la force. Et je ne crois pas aux miracles.

Le temps passe, sans doute. Je ne peux pas savoir dans cet environnement. Je dors, ou du moins mon cerveau se met en pause puis je suis réveillé par quelque chose. Cela arrive régulièrement, je suppose que ce doit être Enya près de moi. Je ne suis pas sur que je réagirais sinon. Inexorablement, je me rapproche de lui. Mon corps ne me fait plus souffrir. Seulement, je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de me réveiller, de continuer à lutter. La force d'esprit, et toutes ces conneries qu'on nous fait bouffer à la télévision, comme s'il fallait juste avoir envie de vivre pour y arriver. Est ce que ça en vaut le coup ? Il y a Enya, mes parents, mes amis - des connaissances d'anciennes écoles. Mais ça ne fait qu'une poignée de personnes. Si je meurs, on me pleurera un temps, et puis les gens retourneront à leurs activités, mon brun m'oubliera, mes parents referont peut-être un enfant.

Une petite voix me chuchote que ce serait trop facile. De partir sans leur faire payer, à ces salauds. Je ne doute pas que mon père brule d'envie de les trainer devant un tribunal ou de régler ça à l'ancienne. Enya a sans doute imaginé des dizaines de méthodes pour leur fait regretter d'être nés. Des méthodes qui impliquent ma participation active.

Le temps passe encore. J'ai moins mal, mais c'est étrange, la peur s'intensifie. La douleur me raccrochait au monde, et je sens que je m'éloigne. C'est de plus en plus dur de penser, de m'accrocher. Envie de tout arrêter. Oui, arrêter de respirer. Arrêter de me torturer l'esprit pour rien. Ce serait tellement plus simple...

Enya

Ses mains sont si froides, soudainement. Mon pouls s'affole et je cherche frénétiquement le sien, mais je n'arrive pas à démêler son rythme, son cœur soudainement affolé. La machine auquel il est accroché se met à biper dans tous les sens, alarmes en retard qui me font hurler.

« NUA! »

Les infirmiers arrivent déjà, m'écartant du lit, m’empêchant de secouer mon ami. Putain, pas maintenant ! Pas après toute cette attente, ces longues journées à prier tous les dieux que la terre a pu porter. Je sens plus que je ne vois un homme me soulever, me sortant de la chambre, alors que je me démène pour le rejoindre, sanglotant à tout rompre. Je dois rester à ses cotés, pitié, surtout si c'est la fin. Ne me faites pas ça. 

Ceinturé comme je suis, je ne peux rien faire, à part m'accrocher et écouter, alors que leurs voix s'élèvent, qu'ils énoncent des termes que je n'ai entendu que dans des séries hospitalières. Je ne comprends rien, mais l'émotion qu'ils dégagent tous, c'est l'urgence. 

Un sifflement retentit, strident, suivi d'ordres, et du bruit mat d'un corps choqué. Un haut le cœur me prend, j'imagine sans problème l'électricité tordant son corps, courant le long de ses veines et forçant son cœur à se stabiliser.  
Le silence suit, puis les alertes reprennent, le rythme que je comprends enfin comme étant le sien toujours endiablé, tel un train lâché sans freins, une course de gnous dans un ravin. Irrespirable. Mon souffle suit ce rythme, mes jambes s'affaissent. Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ? C'est leur métier de guérir, pourquoi tant de temps ? Nua n'a pas assez souffert peut-être, pour se prendre des décharges à n'en plus finir ?

La sonnerie du défibrillateur retentit encore, musique qui se grave au fer rouge dans mon corps, et encore ce bruit morbide d'un sursaut de chair. Je me sens mal, mais je ne peux pas perdre connaissance maintenant. Plus aucun bruit ne traverse ma gorge sèche, toute mon attention tournée vers lui. 

Silence, encore, long, plaie béante qui me met à genoux. L'infirmier me soutient plus qu'il ne me restreint désormais. Pitié, pitié.

L'alarme s'éteint. Le rythme de son cœur, sur lequel je me suis reposé toutes ces semaines au point de le tenir pour acquis, reprend, faible son mais audible tout de même. Il y a d'autres bruits, d'autres personnes arrivent, et je sais que tout n'est pas fini, mais c'est mon coeur à moi qui bat trop vite soudainement, l'adrénaline des premiers instants laissant place au soulagement. L'horreur est passée, tout près, mais elle est partie. J'inspire une goulée d'air comme un plongeur après une apnée de cinq minutes, puis m'effondre au sol.   
C'est l'occasion parfaite pour s'évanouir.

Nua

La douleur. Elle est revenue. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas mérité un peu de repos ?

J'ouvre les yeux, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaitre une chambre d’hôpital malgré la pénombre. Mes yeux mettent quelques secondes à en faire le tour, alors que toutes mes connexions nerveuses semblent s'allumer une par une. Cela fait un mal de chien et j'ai l'impression d'être épuisé par ce simple mouvement, mais je remarque enfin une masse au bord de mon lit. Enya. Il semble dormir, mais il bouge - c'est sans doute ça qui m'a enfin tiré de mon sommeil. Il cauchemarde, je le vois à ses sourcils froncés, sa moue boudeuse, ses paupières qui frémissent. 

Avec un gémissement, je soulève un bras, celui qui n'est pas plâtré. Je n'ai plus de muscle et l'énorme perfusion me fait peur. Ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve. L'attaque... Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je suis fatigué. Rien que soulever ce bras m'a ôté la plupart de mes forces. J'ai envie de me rendormir. Mais avant, je tends le bras et le pose sur la joue d'Enya. Sa respiration se fait alors plus calme, et je sais que maintenant, il dort paisiblement. Je peux m'endormir aussi.

Je me réveille au petit matin, gêné par le soleil qui frappe mon visage. Cherchant à lui échapper, je me tourne légèrement, mais c'est suffisant pour faire réagir la personne présente à mes cotés. Il relève brusquement la tête, étonné, et nos regards se croisent.

Incrédulité, peur, compréhension, culpabilité, reconnaissance, tristesse, soulagement, amour. Je suis bien incapable de mettre un nom sur tout ce que nous lisons dans les yeux de l'autre. Enya s'approche doucement, comme s'il n'y croyait pas et tend une main tremblante vers mon visage. Non sans mal, je l'attrape - foutue perfusion - et la serre de toutes mes maigres forces. Il éclate alors en sanglots incrédules, entourant ma nuque de sa main, s'avachissant en travers sur mon torse. Ça fait mal, mais je serre les dents, parce que ce poids fait énormément de bien aussi. Le sentir près de moi m'avait terriblement manqué. Je laisse s'écouler quelques larmes également, sentant des fissures dans mon esprit se combler en partie.

Il finit par me lâcher un peu, se reculant pour mieux me prendre dans ses bras. Tout mon corps proteste, mais je m'en fous. J'ai vécu avec la douleur assez longtemps pour l'ignorer. Je veux juste rester dans ces bras un peu plus longtemps. Garder l'impression d'y être invincible. 

« Enya...  
\- I'm here, I'm here. God, I missed you so much.  
\- Moi aussi. Tu m'as manqué. »

Ma respiration est encore hésitante, ma voix sonne étrangement à mes oreilles. Mais tout cela n'a pas d'importance. Il n'y a que lui et moi.

« J'ai eu si peur. Quand tu... quand je t'ai trouvé, sur le sol...  
\- Shh, sorry. J'étais.. tellement pressé de venir te voir que... j'ai oublié de faire gaffe.  
\- Don't you dare, don't - T'excuses pas. J'aurais du... je sais pas, j'aurais du te sauver.  
\- Tu.. l'as fait. Je suis là.  
\- C'est pas grâce à moi. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Fou de pas pouvoir t'être plus utile que ça, tu ne réagissais plus, j'ai cru que tu allais m-mourir là, devant mes yeux.  
\- Tu.. t'as rien à te reprocher. T'as toujours été là. Could feel it, there" Je glisse ma main valide entre nos corps, s'intercalant entre nos deux coeurs. "Même quand je pouvais pas sentir mon corps. Sans toi, je serais pas là."  
\- Not in this state, yeah ! »

Je sens de l'amertume dans sa voix. Il s'en veut. À tel point que j'en perds le souffle. Il se hait. Pour n'avoir rien su faire, m'avoir apporter ses ennuis, m'avoir mis dans cet état. Je sais que rien de ce que je dirais ne le fera changer d'avis. Cette haine, il faut qu'il la rejette de lui même, mais j'ai bien l'intention de l'y aider et je force à nouveau, tentant de me lever sur mes coudes. 

« On s'en fout. Si t'avais pas été là, ma vie aurait continué à ne pas avoir de sens. C'est toi qui m'en donne un. C'est grâce à toi que je me suis accroché. Et c'est toi qui m'as sauvé, non? Je préférerais me refaire lyncher et mourir plutôt que de te perdre ou de ne t'avoir jamais connu. Je pourrais pas supporter une seule seconde d'une vie où tu ne serais pas. Tu comprends?!  
\- Nua... »

Je braque mon regard désespéré dans le sien. Tout ce que je viens de dire, c'est la stricte vérité. Et c'en est effrayant. Quand? Quand est-ce qu'on est devenus si dépendants l'un de l'autre? Je sais dans son regard qu'il ressent la même chose. Que la vie n'aurait pas le même goût sans l'autre. Je ne peux pas lutter, je ne le veux pas, je ne le ferais pas. Je le dévore des yeux, imprimant son image à nouveau. Il dit que je suis dans un sale état mais il ne s'est pas vu. Mon cœur se brise en morceaux de le voir ainsi. On dirait que le malheur l'a dévoré, il a les joues creuses, les cheveux dans tous les sens, une peau laiteuse laissant deviner ses veines. Il ne reste de lui qu'une enveloppe flétrie, il a perdu du poids. Seuls ses yeux sont restés les mêmes. Ils brillent, dans le petit jour, ils sont emplis d'une ferveur si grande que je m'y noie. Serais-je un jour pardonné de lui avoir fait tant de mal? Comment pourrais-je racheter mes fautes? Dire que j'ai pensé le laisser seul, sans même chercher à le rejoindre. 

Sans rajouter un mot, je me serre contre lui, l'entourant de mes bras douloureux, posant ma tête contre son torse, sans bouger. Le temps des mots viendra, mais j'ai besoin de repos, avant, et il n'y a qu'avec lui que cela arrivera.


	7. Recovery

Enya

Quand il s'est réveillé. Oh my god, j'étais tellement heureux que j'ai failli m'évanouir. Je suis devenu une vraie mauviette, mais c'est pas tout à fait ma faute. Je me faisais tellement de soucis que j'en ai légèrement oublié que j'étais un humain avec des besoins classiques, comme manger ou dormir. Du coup, mon corps me fait la tronche. Mais j'en ai plus rien à cirer, parce que Nua est revenu. Il est là, dans mes bras, il s'est rendormi après qu'on ait parlé.

Je le repose dans son lit doucement, essayant de lui éviter toute nouvelle douleur et reste assis à coté, démêlant ses cheveux d'un geste machinal. Le soulagement de le savoir vivant me sape mes forces; je crois que je ne tenais plus depuis longtemps que par pure obstination, et de violents maux de tête m'assaillent. Je paye le prix de mon entêtement et, quand ses parents arrivent pour le voir, j'ai juste le temps de leur faire un grand sourire et de mettre un doigt devant ma bouche pour qu'ils ne le réveillent pas, avant de tomber dans les pommes.

~

"Bah mon chou, tu tiens pas la route sans moi... Sa voix était encore faiblarde, mais mon petit blond avait repris du mordant, à mes dépends.  
\- J't'en prie, Nua, ferme là. Étant donné ton état, je crois pas que tu puisses te la ramener. Ma voix était quant à elle étouffée par l'oreiller et le drap, afin de protéger mes joues rougies par la honte de me retrouver dans cette situation.  
\- Ouais, mais moi, c'est pas de ma faute. T'es vraiment un boulet.  
\- Ca va, j'ai compris. Mais on peut pas dire que j'avais prévu ça...  
\- Quoi, ça? Te faire admettre comme patient à la seconde où je me réveille ? Oublier de bouffer et de vivre ?  
\- Merde, Nua, je suis désolé, j'avais autre chose en tête, tu peux comprendre ? J'ai passé des semaines à te voir crever et tu me serines que j'aurais du prendre soin de moi?"

Ses yeux se font plus sérieux, je n'aurais pas du aborder le sujet. Je suis trop énervé contre moi-même pour mesurer mes propos. Je m'aventure en terrain glissant et c'est malsain. Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever sa déclaration de la tête, la ressassant et repassant comme une mauvaise cassette vidéo, parce que notre relation n'est franchement pas un signe de bonne santé mentale: vouloir crever l'un pour l'autre, j'en connais qui nous conduiraient joyeusement à l'asile. Je sors la tête du lit, posant une joue sur le matelas pour lui faire face, essayant de retrouver une attitude neutre.

"N'empêche, j'avais pas vraiment vu ça comme ça. Il est temps d'esquiver. Je veux dire, ton réveil, rajoutais-je en le voyant hausser les sourcils.  
\- Tu le voyais comment?  
\- J'sais pas. Comme la fin des problèmes. On te ramène à la maison, pif paf pouf, t'es guéri, on passe notre temps à faire les cons.  
\- Tu sais que j'aime quand tu joues l'optimiste?  
\- Shut up. C'est vrai quoi, il reste à peine deux semaines de cours, c'est pas comme si j'allais apprendre quelque chose. Tu vas te faire chier, seul à la maison." 

Le directeur du collège en a manifestement eu assez de mes absences, surtout maintenant que Nua est réveillé, et que je suis sensé sortir également d'observation. Une partie de moi aurait préféré être plus gravement affaibli pour rester avec mon ami, mais j'ai déja du batailler ferme avec mes parents pour rester, après l'attaque, alors il n'est pas question qu'ils se servent de ma santé pour me rapatrier. S'il faut retourner en cours et souffrir de maux de tête et de manque, et bien soit, je le ferais.

"Putain je hais les hôpitaux, je grogne à nouveau, fermant les yeux suite à un nouvel étourdissement.  
\- Sans vouloir remettre le sujet sur le tapis, mais bon, t'y es un peu de ton plein gré, là.  
\- C'est juste un peu d'anémie. Et arrête avec les fausses remontrances, avoue que t'es content que je sois là.  
\- Ah mais je suis ravi. Mon meilleur pote tombe dans les pommes, fait chier tous les médecins pour être dans ma chambre et en plus il ronfle et ose se plaindre. J'adore."

Je maugrée que je ne ronfle pas et ça le fait rire. _God_, que ça fait du bien d'entendre son rire. Même s'il le force un peu, chaque jour il reprend du poils de la bête. Déjà, il me tient tête, et rien que ça c'est une petite victoire. Mais le coup de l'anémie, je l'ai au travers de la gorge. « On va vous garder en observation, pour voir comment ça évolue ». C'est ça. Enfin, je vais pas m'en plaindre, j'ai filé la migraine au chef du service pédiatrique pour qu'il me mette dans la chambre de Nua. Je suis trop machiavélique pour ces pauvres français. Ca me permet de garder un œil sur mon petit bonhomme, parce qu'il a beau être de mieux en mieux, il reste des progrès à faire.

Toutes les nuits, il fait des cauchemars, et parfois, si je ne l'occupe pas, je le surprends à regarder dans le vide, ses yeux bleus semblables à deux océans insondables. Tant que je suis là, il ne se morfond pas, ne ressasse pas son agression. Je pensais m'être rendu compte de la gravité de ses blessures, à l'avoir retrouvé dans une mare de sang, puis j'ai écouté en douce le médecin en chef parler à ses parents, la nuit dernière, et depuis je dors encore moins.  
Nua est dans un sale état - ça, merci je m'en suis aperçu tout seul - mais les coups ont provoqué des lésions, aux tendons, aux os, mais surtout à la moelle épinière. Il remarchera, mais il ne retrouvera pas toute sa motricité, sa dextérité. Il va rester handicapé à vie, condamné à une rééducation sans fin. Je trouve cela tellement injuste qu'un mec comme Nua se fasse couper les ailes. J'en déteste d'autant plus ces connards qui l'ont mis dans cet état.

Prenant une inspiration, je repousse mes idées noires - plus tard - et me tire du lit, prenant un faux air maléfique en m'approchant du petit blond. Il me regarde sans rien dire, fronçant les sourcils mais gardant un sourire en coin qui montre qu'il n'est pas vraiment inquiet de mon comportement - il a l'habitude - et sans doute, aussi, qu'en tenue blanche de malade, je ne suis pas très crédible.

"Enya, qu'est ce que tu fous encore. Cela m'ennuie qu'il ne réagisse plus à mes bétises, aussi je prends une voix chaude et bats des cils, forçant le trait.  
\- Et bien, vois-tu, nous sommes seuls, tu es sans défense...et...  
\- Et ? Dit-il en se relevant un peu, son air sceptique laissant place à l'intrigue.  
\- Et je peux marcher et faire des tas de choses alors que tu es quasiment enrobé dans du plâtre...  
\- Enya, tu me fais peur...  
\- Je sais, mon chou."

D'un mouvement souple, je monte sur son lit et grimpe sur ses cuisses, faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur quoi que ce soit - j'entends par là ses blessures, bien entendu - et il tend machinalement sa main mobile vers ma hanche pour m'immobiliser.

Je le laisse languir quelques secondes, savourant ses doigts chauds contre l'étoffe légère de ma tenue, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Quoi encore?!  
\- Oh, Nua, tu verrais ta têteeee, on a l'impression que je vais te violeeer!"

Il rougit, -c'est sa façon de se mettre en colère - et me lance sa console portable dans la tronche. Aïe.

"Putain, mais t'es con! Je me demandais ce que t'allais faire, imbécile!  
\- Bah, me mettre sur mon canapé perso, voyons. J'ai pas la tête remplie d'idées perverses, MOI! J'ai complètement des idées perverses, à longueur de journée, mais il n'est pas sensé l'apprendre.  
\- Et moi, je suis pas un canapé! 'Tain, je te rappelle que je suis plus gravement blessé que toi, alors tu pourrais pas être sage?  
\- Euh, attends, laisse moi réfléchir... Nan. Et bon, j'avoue, j'ai une idée derrière la tête."

Il me fixe avec irritation, l'air fatigué de mes perpétuelles bêtises. Du coup, j'en perds un peu mes moyens, à mesure que nos corps se touchent. Je ne porte qu'un boxer en coton sous cette chemise, et lui n'est pas beaucoup plus habillé. C'est Nua, je n'ai rien à lui cacher mais notre position est plus compromettante que je ne l'imaginais. Je souffle par le nez, tentant de me calmer : ce n'est pas le moment, ni l'endroit, cela ne le sera sans aucun doute jamais. Je lui souris à nouveau, laissant tomber les apparences et les grimaces, et baisse lentement mon corps contre le sien, me blottissant à ses cotés en l'enlaçant. Je cache mes rougeurs dans le creux de son cou, inspirant l'odeur de ses cheveux doux, profitant de l'instant. Je le sens se raidir, de surprise plus que de douleur j'espère, mais il finit par se détendre et me rends mon étreinte, glissant ses doigts dans mon dos pour m'ancrer. J'en pleurerais. J'ai ce besoin irrépressible de sentir qu'il est vraiment là.

Nua

Il m'a fait peur, comme souvent avec ses idées idiotes, mais j'apprécie le geste tout en gardant le silence. Nous restons enlacés un moment, jusqu'à ce que je ne tienne plus. Je l'adore, ce mec, j'adore quand il est avec moi, son étreinte, mais je me sens comme bâillonné subitement, je ne supporte plus le contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Mon corps se met à trembler, de petits frissons au départ que je tente de cacher et faire disparaitre en me raidissant, se transformant en secousses qui alarment l'irlandais. Il commence à se redresser et je cherche les mots pour faire passer le moment, la blague pour qu'il ne relève pas la situation, l'oxygène, aussi, nécessaire pour y réfléchir. Quand j'ouvre la bouche, rien ne sort sinon des sanglots, et je tourne la tête pour qu'il ne me voit pas pleurer comme un gosse.

Je ne tourne plus rond, ces derniers temps. Je pensais qu'avec lui, ce serait différent, mais même ses bras m'inquiètent, me font paniquer. Je ne demande pourtant pas mieux que d'y rester, pourquoi je n'en aurais pas le droit ? Rien qu'être avec lui, je vous en prie, je ne demande pas plus, pitié. Je l'entends, au loin, sous l'eau, me demander ce qui ne va pas mais je suis incapable de répondre, juste bon à plaquer mon plâtre contre mes yeux et à chercher à contrôler mes larmes, ma respiration.

Même s'il est près de moi, il ne peut rien faire. Je l'entends à peine me supplier de lui dire ce qui ne va pas et quand il veut toucher mon visage, j'ai un geste de recul et me cogne contre la tête de lit. Je suis un monstre ; Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour deviner son horreur, savoir que je le blesse avec mon comportement, comme si j'avais peur de lui. Je me dégoute. Il s'inquiète pour moi et tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est le rejeter. Bordel, bordel, il n'a rien à voir avec les Autres. C'est Enya, mon meilleur ami, la prunelle de mes yeux, ce n'est pas Lui, pas ceux qui hantent mon sommeil. J'ai beau me le répéter cent fois, mille fois, impossible. La peur remonte, primaire, balayant tout, y compris mes poumons.

« Nua. NUA! Fuck, Nua, reprends toi! Respire, allez, gentiment, regarde, calme toi, tout va bien, je suis là, personne ne te fera de mal, personne va te toucher, okay? No need to worry. Pleaaase, Nua... ». Sa voix est lointaine, mais j'essaie de suivre ses conseils, et entreprend de respirer calmement, bien que soulevé encore de sanglots et de hoquets. Il a compris la 'leçon' et ne s'approche pas, restant à coté de moi, l'air inquiet. Je sens qu'il est à deux doigts de craquer aussi alors je lui offre un sourire exsangue et réussit à siffler un « désolé » tout bas entre mes dents serrées. L'expression de ses yeux change mais son visage reste empreint d'inquiétude. Il attends que je sois entièrement calmé pour tenter à nouveau de me toucher - juste prendre ma main - mais je l'esquive, me tournant sur le coté, épuisé par la crise.

« Nua... Il commence avec une toute petite voix que je n'avais jamais encore entendu, mais j'y coupe brutalement, sentant d'autres larmes chaudes s'accumuler derrière mes paupières.  
\- Désolé. C'est pas contre toi, c'est juste... Enfin, t'inquiètes pas, ça ira mieux demain.  
\- T'es sur?  
\- Ouais ouais, no problem. On ferait mieux de dormir.  
\- Ok. »

Je l'ai vexé, en plus de lui avoir foutu la trouille, je n'en doute pas. Mais c'est un soulagement honteux qui m'envahit quand il se glisse hors de mon lit pour regagner le sien. Merde, je suis presque soulagé qu'il soit à distance, c'est à n'y rien comprendre. Il faut que je fasse la part des choses, parce que ça ne lui fait pas de bien que je réagisse comme ça, alors qu'il a toujours été là pour moi. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'as mis dans cet état, donc je n'ai pas à l'esquiver, point. Mais les images se superposent derrière mes paupières, l'image de son sourire et de ses lèvres se mélange avec celles de mon bourreau. Les larmes recommencent à couler, en silence cette fois et je mets ma tête dans le creux de mes bras, tournant le dos à Enya, pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus. Faites que ça s'arrête, que je puisse redevenir comme avant.

Sauf que je ne serais plus jamais comme avant. Déjà physiquement, j'en ai pour un long moment avant de retrouver une forme olympique, si je la retrouve un jour, mais mentalement, ça risque de coincer longtemps. Trop de cauchemars hantent mes nuits, et Enya n'est pas toujours là pour m'en sortir. Et même quand il est là, on voit ce que ça donne. Je me dégoute. Je suis pas capable de le faire sourire, pas capable de l'aimer comme il faudrait. Je suis maudit.

« Oh, doucement! Va pas rouvrir ta fracture, petite tête!  
\- Shut up. À ce rythme là, on y est encore dans deux ans. Hors de question de trainer une patte folle pendant deux ans!  
\- Et moi je dis que t'amuser à faire des exercices dans ta chambre au sortir d'une séance de rééducation particulièrement éprouvante, c'est du sadomasochisme.  
\- M'en fous, je veux sortir d'içi.  
\- Mais t'inquiètes pas, tu vas sortir! Le médecin a dit...  
\- Qu'est ce qu'on en a à branler du médecin? Il a dit fin Aoùt, hors fin Aout égal déménagement, égal toi qui pars. Donc moi je dis fin juillet je sors, et on passe Aout à la maison!  
\- Tss... Enfin, je vais pas dire non à arrêter les visites à l'hosto, je l'ai un peu trop fréquenté pour les dix années à venir.  
\- Et dans dix ans?  
\- Bah je serais là pour ton accouchement! »

Il se met à rire, et je me jette sur lui pour lui demander de plus amples explications sur mon apparent hermaphrodisme. Enya a repris du poil de la bête -moi aussi, mais moins- et ça fait deux semaines qu'il crèche ma chambre pendant la journée et qu'il reste à la maison le reste du temps. Enfin, ça c'est sa version officielle, mais je crois que lui et papa font leur enquête pour retrouver mes bourreaux. En tout cas, il est insupportable. Toujours à m'asticoter, à chercher la petite bête, tout le temps. Je l'ai déjà fait passer par la fenêtre une fois -bien entendu, on est au rez de chaussée, je suis pas con non plus- et tout ce que ce foutu british a trouvé à dire c'est « Génial, t'as repris des forces! ». La prochaine fois, promis, je lui fais faire câlin aux volets électriques.

Ma mère entre, nous trouvant au sol dans un enchevêtrement très art contemporain, et pousse un énorme soupir.

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faisiez comme ça. Enya, on va rentrer, alors va m'attendre dans la voiture, d'accord?  
\- Hi, j'y vais! Nua, à demain! »

Il en profite pour me flanquer deux grosses bises bien baveuses sur les joues, et s'enfuit avant que je ne l'assomme. Du coup, je me relève et retourne m'asseoir sur mon lit, balançant distraitement mes jambes enfin libérés du plâtre. Elles ont un peu fondu, j'ai plus beaucoup de muscles, et du mal à les bouger normalement, mais l'essentiel, c'est qu'elles fonctionnent.

« Nua.  
\- Hum, qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
\- J'ai parlé au médecin.  
\- Et?  
\- Je... ton père ne voulait pas te le dire, mais c'est la seule solution. Il y a des risques que tu ne puisses jamais remarcher normalement. »

Voyant ma remarquable absence de réaction -normal, je suis baba-, elle continue sur sa lancée en me jetant des coups d'œil inquiets.

« Ce n'est pas sûr, si ça se trouve, la rééducation va te permettre de récupérer complètement, mais... je préférais te le dire avant que tu t'en rendes compte par toi même. Ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de faire de ton mieux pour récupérer, au contraire, on espère de tout cœur que ça n'arrivera pas! Et je voulais te dire aussi que... même si ça devait arriver, on t'aimerait quand même. Et je pense qu'Enya réagirait pareillement.  
\- Ca veut dire que... je vais être handicapé? À vie?  
\- Mais non voyons! Ce ne sera sans doute qu'un léger boitement, des douleurs quand tu feras des efforts trop violents, mais rien d'énorme... Les médecins disent même que tu dois absolument continuer le sport, ça permettra à ton corps de cicatriser complètement.  
\- Rien d'énorme? Mais merde, si je peux plus sprinter ou si je marche comme un débile, j'aurais l'air de quoi?! T'as pas d'autres bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer comme ça?  
\- Nua, ne le prends pas mal... C'est dur pour nous aussi.  
\- Sans blague. Donc, je risque de passer le reste de ma vie à trainer la patte? Génial. Et les médecins, ils ont quoi d'autre en bonnes nouvelles?  
\- Mais... rien.  
\- Arrète, Mom, j'suis peut-être éclopé, mais pas con. Si y'a que ça, pourquoi t'as l'air si nerveuse? »

J'ai mis dans le mille. Elle baisse les yeux, vaincue, et m'annonce d'une toute petite voix qu'ils ont abandonner les poursuites judiciaires. Douche froide. Je hurle « QUOI? » et elle se met à pleurer, à bout de nerfs. Pas autant sur les nerfs que moi, je crois. Bon sang, à peine le temps de me faire à l'idée que je vais être un vilain petit canard -et surement pas qu'au niveau des jambes, si je me fie à mes côtes douloureuses- que déjà elle me flanque un nouveau coup. J'aurais même pas le droit de me venger? De voir leurs visages révélés au grand jour, de les empêcher de recommencer? D'entendre leurs suppliques, leurs pardons, de les envoyer pourrir en prison pour longtemps, pour avoir bousiller ma vie. Je met mon visage entre mes mains, n'y croyant pas. C'est pas possible. Enya ne le permettrait pas.

Attendez. Enya. Il est bizarre depuis quelque temps. Trop joyeux. Trop tout le temps à m'embêter, à déconner pour ne pas avoir à aborder des sujets dangereux. On a pas reparlé du tout de ma crise d'il y a trois semaines, quand je l'ai envoyé boulé. Est ce qu'il m'aurait pas caché quelque chose? Du genre, ça par exemple?

« Pourquoi?  
\- Je t'en prie, ne cherche pa...  
\- POURQUOI?  
\- C'est... c'est Enya. Enfin, c'est pas lui qui voulais, au contraire, mais...  
\- Mais quoi?! Parle à la fin, merde!  
\- Il... a reçu des menaces. La dernière semaine de cours, il a retrouvé une lettre dans son casier, qui disait que si on arrêtait pas, il serait le prochain sur la liste. »

Je crois que je reste bête sur le coup. Ils ont OSE?! Osé s'en prendre à Enya, le menacer? Faites que je sorte de cet hosto de mes deux le plus rapidement possible, parce que là, j'ai une grave envie d'aller leur défoncer la gueule encore plus que ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir. Comment ces pauvres cons dégénérescents au cerveau vide ont-ils pu oser vouloir poser leurs sales pattes sur lui? Pas question de les laisser faire. Hors de question qu'il paye pour moi.

La colère laisse place au dégout. Dégout de moi-même. Le temps qu'il a fallu pour que je remarque qu'Enya n'allait pas bien. J'étais tellement concentré sur ma petite personne à plaindre, que j'en ai oublié le plus important. Lui. Comme il a du se sentir mal. Ne rien pouvoir me dire, devoir faire un choix impossible entre vengeance et survie. Je me rends compte que dans la même situation, j'aurais agi pareil. Sauver ma peau et la sienne, parce que c'est largement plus important que se venger. Même si c'est pas l'envie qui me démange. Non mais quelle bande de cons!

Ma mère reste un moment avec moi, mais je n'ouvre pas la bouche, sauf pour lui dire que c'est bon, je leur en veux pas. C'est surtout à Enya que j'en veux pas, mes parents j'en ai pas vraiment grand chose à branler au final. Ils ont même pas réussi à protéger mon brun, alors, ils méritent rien de ma part. Quand elle se barre enfin, je respire un peu plus. Demain. Demain, j'en parlerais avec Enya, je crèverais l'abcès, j'arracherais toutes les barrières qui se dressent entre nous deux, pour toujours. Plus de secrets, plus de non dits. Rien que la vérité, pure et nue. Nous deux, et c'est tout. Oui, demain. Un nouveau commencement.


End file.
